


Just for a while

by ghostofthejungle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, writober2020
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofthejungle/pseuds/ghostofthejungle
Summary: Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.itPrompt: Paginen° parole: 569"Un sottile strato di polvere e un album di foto d'infanzia celavano alla vista due pagine di diario leggermente ingiallite, cui era affidato il compito di custodire la memoria di una delle giornate più belle della sua vita.Sorrise già solo alla vista di quella calligrafia così pulita e curata, che nulla aveva a che vedere con i suoi scarabocchi. Era evidente che anche Pietro avesse sempre mantenuto un bellissimo ricordo di quel giorno, tanto da averlo riscritto con cura e meticolosa attenzione."
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff/Wanda Maximoff
Kudos: 4
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Just for a while

_"Si tratta di uno dei luoghi più fiorenti e rigogliosi del pianeta: lo sguardo viene ipnotizzato dalla fitta vegetazione, la mente si lascia trasportare dal suono delle cascate poco distanti, mentre-"_  
  
Wanda sollevò lo sguardo dal libro, sfiorandone i caratteri con le dita illuminate da un bagliore rossastro. Quel panorama mozzafiato si liberò dalle pagine in cui era rinchiuso e prese vita davanti ai suoi occhi, vivido e dettagliato.  
Per la prima volta da quando sperimentava quel tipo di evocazione poteva ritenersi davvero soddisfatta; finalmente il profumo dei fiori le inebriava le narici, i colori apparivano più realistici, il vento consentiva a qualche foglia ingiallita di librarsi nell'aria.

Lasciò che i suoi sensi si beassero di quella visione per qualche minuto ancora; quando fu pronta allontanò lentamente le dita dal libro, mentre quel panorama edenico veniva nuovamente sostituito dal salotto della sua abitazione.  
  
Era il miglior risultato raggiunto fino a quel momento. Forse era finalmente pronta.  
  
Si alzò di scatto dal divano, dirigendosi verso un cassetto della scrivania che rimaneva sempre chiuso a chiave, non tanto per evitare che qualcun altro lo aprisse, bensì per ricordare a sé stessa quanto dolore fosse conservato lì dentro.  
Un dolore che una volta era diverso; era un ricordo piacevole, pieno di gioia di vivere, per cui ancor più pericoloso e dilaniante.  
  
E forse era meglio lasciarlo rinchiuso lì, senza mai più riportarlo alla luce, ma era più forte di lei; a questo punto doveva tentare.  
  
Un sottile strato di polvere e un album di foto d'infanzia celavano alla vista due pagine di diario leggermente ingiallite, cui era affidato il compito di custodire la memoria di una delle giornate più belle della sua vita.  
Sorrise già solo alla vista di quella calligrafia così pulita e curata, che nulla aveva a che vedere con i suoi scarabocchi. Era evidente che anche Pietro avesse sempre mantenuto un bellissimo ricordo di quel giorno, tanto da averlo riscritto con cura e meticolosa attenzione.  
  
Il profumo di quelle pagine già l'invitava a provarci, le dita sfregavano impazienti contro quelle parole che quasi tremavano dalla voglia di prender vita.  
Un bagliore rosso, un'ultima percezione di quelle pagine fra le mani prima di ritrovarsi davanti ad una piccola casetta di campagna, mentre qualcuno le veniva incontro.  
Chiuse gli occhi. Non aveva bisogno di guardarlo, aveva le sue foto e comunque non avrebbe mai dimenticato quel viso così simile al suo. Aveva bisogno di percepire la morbidezza della sua pelle sotto il palmo delle mani, il suo respiro renderlo nuovamente vivo, nuovamente lì con lei.  
E rimase lì per chissà quanto tempo, fin quando la mano di Pietro strinse leggermente la sua per poi lasciarla lentamente, dolorosamente andare; era nuovamente lì, in quella vecchia casa, da sola e con una mano buffamente sollevata a mezz'aria.  
Lasciò che la sua mente assorbisse ogni singolo dettaglio prima di aprire gli occhi; la luce del sole le causò un fastidioso bruciore, o forse era semplicemente quel ricordo che lottava per uscire, ma si sforzò di non piangere, di tenerlo al sicuro dentro di sé.  
  
Le sue dita, incerte e impacciate, giocherellarono ancora e ancora con quelle pagine, facendo sbiadire l'inchiostro e causando piccoli tagli sui bordi. Aprì la finestra che dava su quel medesimo cortile che aveva materializzato pochi istanti prima, mollando la presa e osservando i fogli librarsi nell'aria finché quelle memorie scritte non furono lontane da lei, ma mai del tutto irraggiungibili.


End file.
